There is a technique for receiving broadcast waves of television broadcasting and for extracting program information included in the broadcast waves. In this technique, the extracted program information is used to display a screen such as an electronic program guide screen or a screen in which an image of the program information is superimposed on a program video.
An information processing apparatus such as a mobile terminal displays program information for a broadcast program displayed on a television apparatus, thereby enabling improvement in user's convenience. In this case, it is conceivable that the television apparatus, for example, may extract the program information superimposed on broadcast waves and transmit the extracted program information to the mobile terminal.
However, a method for utilizing program information superimposed on broadcast waves might be limited due to guidelines and the like. For example, it might be undesirable for an apparatus, which has received broadcast waves, to output program information included in the broadcast waves to another apparatus. Therefore, an information processing apparatus is preferably capable of receiving preferred program information different from program information superimposed on broadcast waves.